saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SAO Fanon Timeline
---- DO NOT ADD TO THE TIMELINE SPOILERS OF WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN YOUR STORY This timeline is a list of events that have occurred in multiple story lines. For the main Sword Art Online timeline, click here. 1999 July 5st *César Martínez is born. 2000 July 21st *Iskandar is born. 2001 November 12th *Knight is born. 2002 June 15th *Gawain is born. 2003 July 19th *Yamato is born. 2004 March 17th *Riley MacKenna is born. June 14th *Ishi is born. August 23rd *Misaki is born. 2005 July 14st *Jocelyne D’Arcy is born. December 21st *Asuka is born. 2007 February 16th *Snow is born. July 5th *Spada is born. August 7th *Cheryl is born. 2008 August 1st *Gawn is born. 17th *Galant is born. September 12th *Ruca is born 29th *Dagonet is born. December 7th *Guinevere is born. 2009 January 7th *Lance is born. February 9th *Galahad is born May 5th *Percival is born June 21st *Tristan is born July 7th *Bors is born 2022 March 1st *Alpha tests of Sword Art Online are played. 10th *Alpha testing ends. July 17thth *Galant an Guinevere begin a romantic relationship October *Galant and his friends obtain the NerveGear and the game SAO thanks to Galahad's Father. November 6th *Sword Art Online begins. *The Royal Knights are formed. 10th *'Events of Sword Art Online: Last Light begin.' 19th *The Events of Sword Art Online Infinite begins. December 10th *Skeith is found and contained for the first time by Majora. 20th *Pendragon Court is founded by Knight. 29th *'Beginning of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes'. *The Royal Knights fight in the 4th floor against Sand Mercenaries. *The Royal Knights temporarily allied themselves with The Army. 30th *The Royal Knights participate in the 4th floor boss battle. *Galant deals the last attack on Belphegor, the rage king. He gains the Balmung Blade as a bonus. 2023 January 13th *The Seekers of Truth guild is formed. 29th *Majora is killed by Yamato. 30th *Release of Skeith by Yamato back into Aincrad. *'Events of Sword Art Online: Last Light end.' February *Apparition of Cerdic. *Battle against the 25th floor boss. ALC suffers major casualties and are forced to return to the 1st floor. 22nd *The Royal Knights are sent on their last mission for The Army. March 7th *'Events of Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades begin.' *Ishi meets Asuka. *Yu kills three beta testers along with Yukiko and Caius who join to form the Personal Assassination Guild. 8th *Ishi's first encounter with Yamato. 11th *Ishi begins training Asuka April 3rd *Ishi meets Claire. 17th *Renia kills 45 players after a virus enters her NerveGear and she becomes mentally unstable. May 7th *The Personal Assassination Guild is made public to Sword Art Online players. September 7th *Ishi becomes a Player Killer. 15th *Caius is killed by Ruca after Caius attacked Rubia. 23rd *Yukino betrays The Seekers of Truth and joins the Personal Assassination Guild. November 2nd *Spada finds the Flamberge, one of the shards of the legendary Eternal Sword. 17th *Yukiko is killed by Cheryl after she witnessed her burn a player alive in front of her. December 15th *Yukino betrays the Personal Assassination Guild and returns to the Seekers of Truth to form a plan to destroy the PAG. 21st *The War between The Seekers of Truth and The Personal Assassination Guild begins and ends after 20 minutes with no casulties on The Seekers of Truth's side. *The Personal Assassination Guild is disbanded after all of it's members are killed or captured with Yu being the only member left. *Yu escapes the battle and goes in hiding. *Spada finds the Vorpal Sword, the other shard of the Eternal Sword. Unknown Dates *'Events of Sword Art Online: Snow and Bells begin.' *Snow fights Kirito in a test of strength. *Snow hands down Dual Blades to Kirito without him knowing. 2024 February 20th *Snow finds Claire and takes her on as daughter and apprentice. 26th *The Snow Bells are formed. March 14th *Misaki is killed by the leader of Laughing Coffin. *Ishi massacres 57 players. 27th *2MNSTRM, Snow, and Claire encounter Laughing Coffin. Luna is introduced. *Snow realizes Luna is his "friends-with-benefits" from a couple years ago. April 28th *Ishi finds and contains Skeith. August 8th *Yamato is killed by Ishi. *Ishi acquires Izanagi. 9th *Snow fights Laughing Coffin for Luna's sake *Snow proposes to Luna October 14th *Renia kills 60 players. 31st *The young infamous player killer Renia is killed by both Alvin and Spada after she captured Ruca and Cheryl. *The Eternal Sword is formed by Spada. November 7th *Luna stabs Snow. His secret was revealed. Unknown Laughing Coffin antagonist is revealed. *Snow is presumed dead *The leader of the Personal Assassination Guild, Yu is killed by Spada with the Eternal Sword, after Yu presumably killed Cheryl. *'Sword Art Online ends.' 10th *Ishi and Asuka meet in real life and get engaged. *'Events of Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades end.' 15th *Spada, Cheryl, Ruca and the other members of the Seekers of Truth reunite. *The Events of Sword Art Online Infinite end. December 15th *The events of Sword Art Online Infinite's second arc begins, Radiant Mythology 3.5 ReBurst is released with the AruCube.